


Tonight

by cherryyysodapop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Switching, a little plot, idk i’m not that good at tags kinda new to this, timeskip mikasa, you and mikasa are lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryyysodapop/pseuds/cherryyysodapop
Summary: You come home from work to find a surprise created by your lover mikasa ackerman. After a long week of work she helps you relieve all that stress.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Tonight

play “soon as you walk in by tink” for best experience

you come home to the door nudged open. thinking something could have happened to her, you get anxiety and don’t even think before pushing the door open with fierce force. Thankfully, you weren’t greeted with a corpse, but with a floor full of rose petals shaped in a heart and (y/f) flowers in pots welcoming you. as you made your way inside, the atmosphere shifts as realize the music is playing from a far end of the house,

*your cue to start the song*

Mikasa appears out from around the corner, wearing a white button up with some casual blue jeans. even though it was a simple outfit, mikasa could pull off anything and of course she looked as sexy as always. she somewhat startled you asking a instant question.

“So what do you think y/n?”

You scan the room a little longer taking notice of the lit candles and rose quartz stones placed providing decoration around the (y/f) flowers. after, in reality, realizing how much work and effort she put into this beautiful scenery, you jump into her arms, unable to express with words how much you appreciate everything she’s done for you. the way she can endlessly read your mind was always something that drove you mad, Mikasa always knew precisely what you needed. 

“thank you mikasa, this means a lot, it really does, i don’t know how i can thank you, honestly. you’re the best girlfriend in the entire world.”

She looked you in the eyes giving you an endearing smile. then pulled you into a soft, passionate kiss, caressing your cheek with her left hand and holding your waist tightly with her other.

“i’ve been thinking of you all day, and i know how stressed you’ve been. so i wanted to do something really special and well deserved for the girl i

...really love.”

In less then three seconds you were pulled into another a kiss, before you could even think to respond to her declaration of love. as the kiss deepened you manage to counter “i love you more mikasa.” against her soft strawberry flavored lips. she smiled between the kiss strengthening her grip around you, pulling your bodies closer together.

As Mikasa carried you to the bedroom the music grew louder and your body grew warmer. the fact that she could pick you up so easily aroused something within you. she picked you up as if you were as light as a feather, with one hand at that. her hand under your ass and your vaginas so close together, separated only by your clothes. she kisses you lustfully, with her free hand now grasping you by your throat. 

The next thing you knew, you were being carefully set onto the velvet like bed covering. you and mikasa picked it out together at bed bath and beyond, a few months back and damn it felt good, especially right now with the way she was making you feel. she broke the kiss for a moment kissing your collarbone, progressing down to your neck lightly kissing and biting your weak spots. 

“did you have a good day today baby?”

you answer, telling her about your day, she listens while simultaneously trailing hickies down the accessible part of your body. 

She constantly nods and listens, taking note of what you did and how your day went, making sure to address it all later during a more suitable time of course. 

Without even realizing it you’ve been going on for some time as she’s made her way to the buttons of your shirt, waiting for you to give her the okay to take it off of you. 

“i’m sorry i’ll shut up”

she rolls her eyes and assures you,

“i will always love to hear about your day y/n, you can tell me more while i’m inside you”

her words instantly make your whole body heat up as you feel yourself blush. to divert the attention from your now flustered self, you give her consent and she gradually unbuttons each button, leaving you a little restless wishing she’d just hurry the fuck up, but mid thought she somehow replied, once again reading your mind,

“be a good girl and be patient for me. can you do that y/n? 

you felt her hand lift your chin causing your eyes to meet. she muttered “hm?”. using her other hand to play with your gorgeous h/p hair. (hair pattern , curly , kinky , straight , wavy etc.)

she was teasing you, and fuck did it feel good. your body was felt like it was quite literally on fire and you were gradually feeling it in your underwear too. 

since she wanted to play dirty, you could too. Mikasa gasped when she felt the collar of her shirt being gripped firmly and you two switching places, you now being in control and her under your body. your green button up shirt half open, currently making your cleavage very visible, causing her to now be as flustered as you were a few seconds ago. 

“what’s wrong baby? i thought we were just getting started?”

you tease her by whispering in her ear. it was one of her biggest weaknesses, yours too actually, but you loved to see that powerful expression change when you used her own moves against her. you stroke her body with your left hand, holding yourself above her with your right. bringing yourself down to her level again, you ask her, “can i touch you?” she bit her lip nodding her head in confirmation. 

you kiss her stomach gently as you very slowly unbutton her pants, obviously getting her back for early. she whines impatiently and you recite to her what she told you earlier, “be a good girl and be patient for me. can you do that mikasa?” making her long for your touch even more. 

after you get her clothes off, you toss them to the side of the room far away from the two of you, finally giving you access to her body. you admire her ripped abs and broad shoulders. informing her of her beauty. 

before you can consider how your going to tease her next, she sits up, slowly gliding her hand up and down your torso, sending shivers down your spine. and clasping your chin in her unoccupied hand attracting your lips to hers with a single look. her kisses were always wet and passionate leaving you yearning for more each time she pulled away. 

As her hand made its way up your skirt, to finally fully undress you, she shifted as close to your ear as possible and asked you in a raspy tone, “are you ready to be my good girl y/n?”

without even needing to think over it, you respond yes because of how alluring she is. she undresses you leaving you in your mix match lingerie, a red lace push up bra and white underwear.

you run your fingers through her silky black hair while she starts to go down on you. your giving her pleasure as well since she adores when you touch her hair.

she kisses up and down your thighs softly, making her way up to your clitoris. mikasa finally spreads your folds after teasing you, giving her maximum access to your clit. she starts by licking restlessly bringing you to moan, eventually she chooses a constant pace, simulating your clit in a circular manner while massaging your hips trying to make sure you achieve your utmost orgasm. you moan intensely feeling yourself get closer and closer to your high. 

the smell of her rose perfume combined with the music, her love confession, and in all everything she had done for you, including how she was currently making you feel, brought you closer to an orgasm quicker than usual. everything had just gone so well, you couldn’t help but live in the moment. 

if she sped up a little you’d cum and at this point it was all you needed. 

“mikasa can you please-“

“not yet, i still want you to finish telling me about your day.”

is she crazy? you get closer to your orgasm, feeling her speed up her pace, the sensation started to become unbearable, your moans uncontrollable. you started to tell her about your day again, seeing as that was the only way she’d let do what you were begging for. she slightly motions her head to let you know she’s listening, through your narrative, that was broken up by moans and hard to tell all together because you were tremendously distracted. in the middle of your explanation, mikasa discontinues her tongue circles around your clit and begins to suck on it making it extremely difficult for you to hold your orgasm back. she removes one of her hands from your hips inserting a finger inside your extremely lubricated vagina, and thrusting it, creating powerful moans. in over simulation tears fall down your cheeks, your moans became whimpers, as loud as the music playing in the background. She looks you dead in the eye, carelessly moaning, “does that make you feel good y/n?”

that was the last straw, she was driving you insane and you couldn’t take it anymore, the pleasure was way more than intolerable. she knew the power she had over your body and chose to use it to her advantage every time. she spit onto your vagina after having her finger and mouth switch places , now eating you out while simulating your clit. 

after a few minutes she finally uttered, 

“cum in my mouth pretty girl”

the words sound like pure euphoria coming from her mouth as you let go onto her tongue. while you cum she removes her finger from your clit and goes back to massaging your hips, until you’ve came down from your high. she swallows every last bit of your cum. 

you lay down in awe as she kisses up your body, making her way back to your lips, giving you a light kiss and asking, “did you enjoy yourself?”

“of course i always do, you made my week.”

after establishing that, you sensually kiss her on the lips trailing your hand done her so toned abs. but before you could continue to do anything more, she picks you up and carries you to the bathroom so you both can get cleaned up and finally get some sleep. 

“wait mikasa we weren’t done.”

“i just wanted to make you cum for me, i don’t want anything today, but if i’m in the mood another day you’ll be the first and only one i ask. ” 

you blush and she giggles, sets you on the bathroom sink, kissing you on your forehead. then turns to heat up the shower for you both.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! requests are open here > https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjxwOvOhId_u4a7Um0Pcd_bwg2pq3UmKuJSVVz39Gm_APH5g/viewform?usp=pp_url
> 
> just copy and paste the link into your browser to fill out a form for your request!


End file.
